Wątek:MarcioHan/@comment-9071649-20131205124852/@comment-9071649-20131210175150
Patrząc na fabółę myślę nad nową frakcją a raczej pod frakcją ... - Stary zakon ( bracia ) Są to rycerze 4 króla w właśnie Kingdom of Kore z którymi to stracono kątakt i wysłano armie na pomoc . Żołnierze ci uważają się za braci i zamieszkują różne mroczne tereny . Są kompletnie rozbici a każdej koloni dowodzi mistrz zakonu nie posiadając żadnego władcy . Są wyjątkowi dzięki sprytnemu ukryciu swojej lokazlizacji . Głównie próbują przeżyć szukajć innych koloni z którymi mogą się połączyć . Oczywiście główna gwardia wciąż walczy w obronie królestwa z hordą a opanowali oni niezwykle silną sztukę prowadzenia konfliku . Dosyć że są oni potęrznymi czarnymi rycerzami zakutymi w starsze niezawodne ciężkie pancerze lekko noszone oraz ich czarne ostrza nakładające kray na trafionego przeciwnika oraz możliwości ciśnięcia w wroga mrącznym trawiącym kwasem z czeluści odchłani przez co Koreńczycy na powieszchni żucają uwagi i spostrzeżenia porównując ich do spaczonych sił nekromanckich co było nie dopomyślenia . Rycerze ci budzą respekt jednak nie posiadają kawaleri jedynie mistowie zakonu dosiadają gruboskurnych zakutych w czarną zbroję gadów . Ich niezwykłe umiejętności narodizły się po poprażce królestwa w walce z hordą . Pojawiły się spekulacje ... dokładnie po ogulnoregionowej utracie królestwa , herby znikneły z ich tarczy po pewnym czasię i próbię samodzielnej walki i kiepskiej możliwości pomocy z daleszej części królestwa ponieśli klęske w tedy na ich herbach pojawił się somk , wielu z rycerzy schroniło się w czeluściach królestwa snując swe plany zaś gwardia imperialna pozostała dumnie walcząc dalej szybko poniosła kolejną klęske ale otworzyła drogę rycerzą z innych części królestwa do których nędzne grupy braci się dołączyły . Reszta założyła kolonie w swych kryjówkach a na ich herbach pojawił się smok z podciętymi skrzydłami wtedy to słuch zaczoł o nich ginąć a oni sami nie próbowali wadzić nikomu by nie skupiać uwagi po długim czasię walki gdy zaczęto ich odkrywać nie poznano ich gdyż wtedy to przeżyli reikrenacje stając się zupełnie innymi rycerzami innego stylu w swych czarnych zbrojach i umiejętnościach magicznych , żadko mówiących . Spekulacje głoszą że w ruinach pod ziemią żyje smok z którym się poruzumelki , dzięki niemu uzyskali takową moc zaś uczeni nazwali go dziobem terroru ( ang - terrorbag ) Sądząc po ukrztałtowaniu herbu inni sądzą iż szczegułowo nie jest smokiem ale należy do ich krewnych - wiewern co nie powstrzymuje głupiej ludności do nazywania go smokiem więc nikogo to nie obchodzi z resztą nie wiadomo czy jeżeli takowy stwór istnieje sam rozważał nad sensem swojego istnienia , wtedy byłby ulubieniecem filozfi i obiektem zainteresowań naukowych jednak istnieje jescze jedna teoria głoszonca że jest on płazem co pozwala na nazwwanie tamtejszych uczonych dość głupimi ... nawet niegdy nie zaangażwoano się do tego czasu by wyciągnąć z zakonu informacje bo po co ich szukać w tak niebespiecznych czsach . A że smoki uważoane są za złe istoty których zabójstwo przynosi chwałe dziesiątki patałachów z wsi brało łopatę w nadzieji dokopania się do dzioba terroru i uderzenia czymś cięzkim . Zakon dopuszczał się ludobójstw był okrutny i bezwzględny dla chłopstwa zaś rycerstwu krzywdy wyżądzić nie mogli . Nie istnieje nawet jedna powszechnie znana duża kolonia rycerstwa któa została odkryta jednynie małe wejścia do małych koloni zaonu któym straże nie pozwalali wchodzić do środka gdyż zakon posiada swe tajemice na tyle duże by zainteresowało się nimi Abbysalowie :) Podoba się ?